Pretty Cure Elements
Pretty Cure Elements is Cure Kanade's first fanseries on this wiki. The theme is elements and seasons. Note: 'The names are written japanese style. Story Kasai Atsuki, a 14 year old fashion model is getting for photo done for a magazine. After her photos she gets changed and ran as fast as her legs could take her to school. When she gets to school she is shouted at by Koizumi-sensei and has dentention. After detention she walks over to her friend only to be seen by a fairy like toy and a monster at the same time makes her run with the fairy right behind. Will Atsuki be able to defeat this monster and protect Shizun land? Characters Cures '''Kasai Atsuki/Cure Fire-' The leader of Pretty Cure Elements. She is a fashion model and is late sometimes. She is popular in school but her grades are terrible and studies with Naoki when she gets the chance. When she became a Cure she was so shocked that she ran for her life with the Bombtroid chasing after her. After the second time she transforms her confidence gains and she is more braver. Her theme colour is red and her power is fire. 'Chikyu Naoki/Cure Earth-' Atsuki's best friend since childhood. She is a bookworm and reads books all the time and acts as the librarian when the actual librarian is sick. She sometime studies alone because Atsuki is to busy doing her fashion shoot. When she became a Cure she was so excited she defeated the monster easily with Atsuki staring at her like a maniac. Her theme colour is green and her power is earth. 'Koizumi Sora/Cure Air-' The shy girl in Atsuki and Naoki's class who is a giant fan of Atsuki. She always wanted to be Atsuki's friend and thought she was dreaming when Atsuki asked if they wanted to be friends. When she saw Atsuki transform into Cure Fire she freaked out and wondered if she should tell someone or not. When she became a Cure she was so happy that instead of fighting she ran into Atsuki's arms and cried. Her theme colour is light blue and white and her power is air. 'Hamasaki Mayumi/Cure Water-' The last girl to become a Cure and the student council president. Mayumi is the champion swimmer and hates it when people break the school rules. When she became a Cure she was shocked like Atsuki was but didn't run away, she just took has she was the choosen one and used her attack and defeated the Fishtroid. Her theme colour is blue and her power is water. 'Kodama Miharu/Cure Spirit-' The mysterious cure who appeared in episode 15. She helps the girls from time to time and joins evantually in episode 32. Her theme colour is purple and her power is of ghosts. She was always a Cure before the others and they find out that her name is Miharu in episode 33. Mascot 'Spring-' The team mascot of the team. When she first sees Cure Spirit she had no idea who she was until Cure Spirit revealed herself. She a fun-loving mascot and stays over at Atsuki's house and goes to Atsuki's fashion meetings alot. Darkness 'Blackhole-' The king of Darkness. His two minions are trying to revive him so they can detroy Earth once and for all. He needs to be awaken by enough energy from humans though. 'Meteor-' The first minion to come and attack Pretty Cure. He wants his King to awaken quickly so they can destroy Earth quickly too. 'Asteroid-' The second and last minion to attack Pretty Cure. She wants Blackhole to Revive not so quickly so they can defeat Pretty Cure first. 'Troid-' The monsters of the season. You use a object name of the monster before Troid. E.g Bomb+Troid=Bombtroid. Shizun Land '''Queen Summer-'''The Queen of Shizun Land. The Cure are trying to revive her but Darkness keeps getting in the way. '''Princess Winter- She is Queen Summer's daughter. She tells the Cures through their watches what to do sometimes. 'Autumn-' Autumn is Princess Winter's royal protector. He never leaves her side and when ever she is in trouble he will jump in and attack. Other Characters 'Kasai Mayumi-' 'Chikyu Ayumi-' 'Koizumi Sensei-' 'Hamasaki Momo-' 'Hamasaki Kyu-' Locations 'Maho Town-' 'Shizun Land-' 'Darkness-' 'Maho Middle School-' Items 'Cure Watch-' 'Element Clock-' Gallery Trivia *Like Smile Precure they have a clock that gives them a power up attack and a countdown to revive Queen Summer. Category:Series Category:Fanseries